Prom Promises
by Sisters of Eternity
Summary: Prom is coming up and Sora doesn't know what to do especially since Kairi already has a date. What happens when he stumbles into a night with a pale blond girl? SoraxNamine


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series or the characters. Written for SF4E because she really wants to read a SoraxNaminé oneshot written by me. Please R&R but do not flame. You must admit that Sora and Naminé are cute together... hehe.**

**Prom Promises**

School was agony.

Sora groaned and pressed his forehead against his desk, wishing he was on some wonderful adventure with Donald and Goofy, instead of listening to Roxas attempt to explain to him the meaning of fractions.

What's worse was that the Junior-Senior Prom was approaching fast and he couldn't get the nerve up to ask Kairi. Every time Sora tried, she had always been surrounded by a pack of girls, who would giggle uncontrollably every time he neared.

"Sora, are you even listening to me?" Roxas demanded hotly, pushing his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose.

He looked up with waterfalls falling from his eyes, "Yes..."

The blonde sighed, "There is no getting through to you, is there?"

"No way, Roxas." Riku chuckled, entering the classroom.

"What are you doing here, Riku?" Sora asked curiously.

Riku was in the grade above them. He had in fact had asked Selphie to the prom.

"Just butting in your life again." Riku gave a grin, "So... you ask Kairi yet?"

Roxas made a weird noise and shifted backwards some.

Sora sighed, "No... She's always surrounded by girls! Do you know how hard it is to get one away from the herd?"

"Trust me, I've been there." the platinum haired youth replied.

"Hey, Roxas, have you asked Naminé?" Sora turned to Roxas. "I mean, it's gotta be easy. She's always by herself."

Roxas avoided his eyes, "I don't think you should ask Kairi..."

Sora blinked his identical cerulean blue eyes, "Huh? Why not, Roxie?"

"Don't call me that!!" Roxas nervously fiddled with the blue tie of his uniform, "Anyway, I just don't think it's a good idea. She might already be going with someone else..."

"Who would she be going with?" Sora laughed and then froze. "Wait... Roxas? You didn't!"

Roxas turned red and looked down, "Sorry, Sora. I didn't know you wanted to ask her. We already agreed to go together a week ago."

Sora's face fell, "Thanks a lot! Now what am I gonna do? My mom's been harping at me to find a date!"

"You could go with Yuffie." Riku plopped down in Roxas' vacant seat.

"And get ninja stars in my spleen? No way!"

Roxas dragged up a chair and sat down in it backwards, "What about Alice?"

Sora made a face, "I don't think her sister would be too happy."

"Tifa?"

"She's how many years older than me?! Isn't that pedophilia?!"

"Just a suggestion... but you gotta admit she's hot..." Riku murmured.

Roxas interjected, "Yes, hot, but also Cloud's and a teacher."

Riku cringed, "Forgot about him..."

"Um... Aerith?"

"Teacher."

"Olette?"

"Dude, she's dating Hayner! He'd kill me!"

"Pence?"

Riku and Sora gave Roxas a look and he laughed.

"Just kidding."

"... You better be..."

Riku scratched his head, "Dang, I can't think of anyone else..."

Roxas blinked, "Neither can I..."

Sora simply took his math book and smacked himself in the forehead.

(That Evening)

Sighing in a depressed manner, Sora finally headed home, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He walked passed the park entrance and then backtracked. Sitting on the swings, gripping the cool metal chains, and staring into space with sky blue eyes was Naminé. She was as identical to Kairi as Roxas was to Sora other than the fact she had pale blonde hair.

"Hey, Naminé." Sora said.

Naminé looked up and brightened, "Hey, Sora."

Sora put his backpack down on the grass and sat in the other swing. Naminé smiled at him shyly.

"I heard that Roxas asked Kairi to the prom... how are you feeling?" Sora began quietly.

"I'm okay... what about you?" Naminé replied.

Sora looked down, "I'm okay..."

She paused and shook her head, "Don't lie to me, Sora."

He jumped, "N-Naminé..."

"You're hurt because he's one of your friends and you've liked Kairi for ages." Naminé whispered, "And now you're worried because your mom keeps telling you to find a date and you can't."

"But how did you...?"

"I'm a witch, remember? I can feel your emotions sometimes too."

Sora nodded and a thought struck him.

"You don't have a date, right, Naminé?"

"No... I don't..."

Sora smiled, "Then why don't we go together?"

Naminé blushed faintly and smiled, "Are you asking me out?"

"Kinda..."

"Alright. Sora... do you remember our promise?"

Sora ruffled his chocolate brown spiky locks, "Um..."

Naminé smiled anyway, "Our freshman year, after the first dance when Kairi and Roxas both had the chicken pox, we made a promise to always go together to any dance if we couldn't find dates."

"So... we have a prom promise then?"

"Yes, Sora, we do." Naminé stood up, "Well, I better get home; otherwise Kairi will wonder what happened to me."

Sora stood up as well, "Um... okay. I'll see you tomorrow then, Naminé."

Naminé and Sora locked eyes briefly. Blushing hotly, the brunette rubbed the back of his neck, grabbed his backpack, and slung it over his shoulder. Naminé took a tiny step forward, like she was going to do something, but then stepped back.

"See you, Sora."

"Later, Naminé."

After a few seconds, Sora jolted and called after her leaving figure.

"Naminé! Wait!"

She turned around, "Yes?"

Sora paused and then asked, "Can I walk you home? It's getting dark and I don't want anything to happen to you..."

"Alrighty!" Naminé responded bubbly.

Twilight was settling around them, making the clouds turn an array of shades of orange and violet. The moon was rising as the sun was setting in the opposite direction.

"It's rather romantic, don't you think?" Naminé whispered softly, looking at all the colors.

"Yeah... romantic..." Sora replied vaguely.

Sora and Naminé walked in silence. The entire time, Sora found himself gazing at the pale blonde next to him. She was as beautiful as Kairi, but there was something even more captivating about how her pale blonde locks caught the moonlight, giving them a silvery glow. Sora couldn't believe he hadn't noticed this before. All he had seen before as the mirror image of the girl he had once thought he loved.

Sora did nothing about his feelings for Kairi. He never had the urge to.

But now...

"Is something the matter?" Naminé looked concerned.

"N-No... no..." Sora shook his head, "I was just noting how pretty you look in the moonlight."

Naminé blushed and looked flattered, "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

Sora turned pink.

His heart was racing.

His stomach was tightening in knots due to nerves.

And he wanted so badly to take her hand which remained idly at her side just a few inches away...

Sora fought that temptation. They were just going to prom together. Naminé wasn't his girlfriend nor did she desire to be. Everyone knew she liked Roxas. They had class votes and Sora and Kairi were voted most likely to get together along with Roxas and Naminé. That had been last year but neither one happened. It made Sora wonder why Roxas and Naminé weren't dating like Hayner and Olette. He opened his mouth to ask but decided against it. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

"Sora?"

He jumped again, "Yeah?"

Naminé indicated behind her, "We're here."

"Oh..."

Sora actually felt disappointment.

He didn't want Naminé to leave...

Why though?

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naminé said, "Thank you for walking me home."

Sora looked down at her and whispered, "Night, Naminé."

Naminé bit her lip. Staring down at her with glowing eyes was truly a gorgeous being. Naminé had always felt a twinge of desire whenever her eyes fell on Sora. He was different than Roxas somehow. Their faces matched but their minds and dreams were different. Naminé had been through Sora's heart and memories...

She had seen those dreams.

"Good night, Sora."

Impulsively, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sora touched his cheek with bewilderment in his eyes. A soft smile befell on his lips. Without another word, Naminé headed for the front door and slipped inside.

Sora whispered painfully, "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, "Please... oh baby... don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go..."

Silently, he turned on his heel, and headed home.

(Prom Night)

"Geez I'm nervous..." Sora fidgeted in his seat the entire time he was in the car.

"Sora, calm down." His mother advised. "Now we're heading to Kairi's right?"

Nodding, he fiddled with the white corsage in his hand. He was wearing a black suit and felt uncomfortable in it. Desperately he longed for his normal clothes but knew he would have to suffer for another four hours. They pulled into to the curb and Sora practically flew out of the car, exclaimed "Bye, Mom!" and her calling, "Have fun!" as he ran up the walkway, and rang the doorbell. He then checked to make sure his hair was still as spiky as usual and grinned. The door opened to reveal Aerith, who lived with Naminé, Kairi, and Selphie.

"Come on in, Sora." Aerith said.

Sora entered their small home and he wasn't at all surprised to see Riku, wearing a dark blue suit, and Roxas, wearing a black suit. Aerith had a camera in hand and took their pictures, bursting with excitement for the girls.

"Nervous?" Riku smirked.

"No way," Sora lied. "You?"

"Nope. Cool as a cucumber."

Roxas snorted, "Then how come you keep glancing for ways to escape?"

Riku smacked him upside the head, "Zip-it, Nobody!"

"Watch it, Sith Lord!"

"I told you I'm not on the dark side!!"

Sora sweatdropped, "Little help, Aerith?"

Aerith came up behind them and smacked them both, "Don't ruin this or else I'll give you detention for the rest of your education."

With one last mumbled exchange of "Darth Vadar Wanna-Be" and "Somebody Wanna-Be" the two fell into silence just as Selphie, Naminé, and Kairi appeared at the head of the stairs. The boys jaw-dropped in unison and then quickly clamped their mouths shut before Aerith beat them.

Selphie was the first to descend, wearing a short strapless orange number with bows at the hem and a bow in her brown hair. Riku pinned her corsage on her dress and smiled. Aerith took their picture and turned to the last two.

Kairi had done her hair so that it was in a high ponytail with a pink flower clip. Her dress was pale pink, had lavender trimming, fell below her knees and it was a v-neck. Roxas gave a quick look of apology at Sora before slipping her corsage on her wrist. Aerith took their picture as well.

Sora looked up and felt his heart frantically trying to escape his chest. Naminé was absolutely stunning; her pale blonde hair left down with a sparkling snow-flake hair clip pinning back a portion of her bangs, an ankle-length spaghetti strapped snow white dress, and a simple snow-flake pendent was around her neck.

"What do you think, Sora?" Riku snickered.

He simply opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly, tongue-tied and stunned. Aerith took their picture after Sora, with shaking hands, pinned the corsage on Naminé's dress. She gave him a shy smile and he returned it.

"Ready?" Aerith asked.

The group nodded and they went to get into Aerith's car. As the drove to the high school, silence filled the car.

"We're being brought home by Cloud and Tifa, right?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. You should be home by midnight. Have fun." explained Aerith, as she slowed to a stop.

The climbed out and then headed for the entrance. There, they gave their tickets to Leon, and headed inside the gym. Couples were dancing, some of the stag teens were leaning against the wall, and others were at the punch bowl. Riku was tapping his foot to the beat.

"Love this song! Wanna dance, Selph?"

"Okay!"

Enthusiastically, Selphie and Riku disappeared onto the dance floor.

Roxas looked at Kairi, "Wanna get something to drink?"

Kairi nodded and then whispered to Sora, "You look great!"

Sora took in her compliment, but it didn't make his heart pound, "Thanks. You do too, Kairi."

Beaming, Kairi took Roxas' hand and they left. Sora gulped slightly and saw Naminé looked as nervous as he felt.

"Um... what do you wanna do?"

"Um... I dunno..."

"Um..."

"Um..."

They then burst into laughter.

"I have no idea why I'm so nervous!"

"Me either!"

Sore spotted a vacant table, "Let's just sit and talk."

Naminé nodded, "Alrighty!"

They talked for awhile but soon Naminé was watching Kairi and Roxas dancing with longing in her eyes. Sora sighed and took the plunge. He stood up and held his hand out.

"Wanna dance?" He whispered.

"Yes..." Naminé took his hand.

Just as they reached the dance floor, the upbeat song that was playing ended, and a slow number came on. Sora and Naminé froze, exchanged a fleeting look, and then started to dance slowly. After a few moments, they relaxed.

"Sora...?" Naminé whispered.

"Yeah, Naminé?" Sora softly replied.

Her eyes closed, "Why did you ask me to the prom? You didn't even remember our promise..."

Sora looked down and whispered, "Because I wanted to..."

Naminé opened her eyes and looked up, "Not just because Roxas beat you to asking Kairi?"

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't so sure I really wanted to ask Kairi... I think deep down in my heart... I wanted to ask you..."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

Naminé's sky blue eyes lit up, "Do you want to know why Roxas and I aren't dating?" Sora nodded. Blushing, Naminé then confessed, "The reason is because I've always liked you... ever since the first time we met..."

Sora paused, "You mean at The World That Never Was?"

"No... at the place you don't remember... Castle Oblivion..." Naminé whispered, "I put your memories back together. That's why you were asleep in the Old Mansion below Twilight Town."

Not once in the time they had known each other had Naminé revealed this information.

"So... you've been in my heart?" Sora whispered.

"Yes... but I didn't mess with anything. I swear."

"I believe you... and Naminé?"

She blinked, "Yes?"

He leaned down and whispered, "I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Sora tilted Naminé's chin with his thumb and lowered his mouth to hers. Naminé's eyes shut slowly and her heart pounded fiercely at the kiss. Sora's kiss ended only when four figures tackled the two of them.

"OMG! I can't believe it!" Selphie squealed.

"Selphie! Kairi!" Naminé giggled, being huggled by the two of them.

Riku and Roxas had Sora in a headlock, "Bout time you got your first kiss, little dude!"

Kairi then huggled Sora, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Kairi..."

"Now let's leave the lovebirds alone." Roxas advised, "They can join Cloud and Tifa over there."

They looked and saw their chaperones were kissing intensely. Giggling the girls picked Naminé up while the boys released Sora. Blushing, the two of them exchanged a look and smile. As their friends laughed, Sora took Naminé's hand and held it tightly.

"How are you, my girlfriend?" Sora whispered.

"Happy now, my boyfriend." Naminé replied.

Sora kissed her again, "I promise to always be there."

Naminé smiled, "And I promise to keep our prom promises."

**The End**

**ETP: Happy now? **

**SF4E: (waving SoraxNaminé banner, wearing t-shirt, baseball cap, and squealing)**

**ETP: Thought so. Please R&R!**


End file.
